


Peaceful

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Post Match Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kelley is mad, but neither Tobin or Christen really care.





	Peaceful

Tobin knows exactly why Kelley is quiet with her when she walks past, she doesn’t mind. It can be hard when the match you so wanted to win goes to a tie. She just doesn’t care, she wanted a good game and she got it. She also gets to spend tonight with Christen, her girl. 

Christen is quiet when she emerges, simple shirt and jeans flattering her figure even as she tucks herself into Tobin, the two walking away in silence, Tobin pausing only long enough to let Christen into the car. 

They are still silent on the way home until, finally, Tobin speaks.

“So… we don’t have to worry about anyone feeling unhappy tonight… right?”

“Mmm.”

Christen’s reply is typically quiet but Tobin swears she can see a smile coming. They ride the rest of the way in quiet peace, Tobin glad when they get home, letting them in and closing then locking the door to lead Christen to bed, neither other with much nightwear, simple shorts and t-shirts will do and Tobin smiles when Christen cuddles into her, tilting her head up in a silent request to be kissed. 

They kiss for a while before Christen speaks. 

“Kel got mad…”

“What else is new.”

Tobin sighs. 

“She’ll be fine, she just needs to get laid.”

Christen laughs softly, curling closer. 

“Don’t we all.”


End file.
